A common shielding electrical connector in the industry has an insulating body, a tongue plate extends forwards from the insulating body, multiple terminals arranged in rows on the upper and lower surfaces of the tongue plate respectively, a middle shielding sheet arranged between the terminals in upper and lower rows and fixed in the tongue plate, and a metal shell framed outside the insulating body and matched with the tongue plate to form a docking space. The docking space is configured for docking with a docking electrical connector.
The foregoing shielding electrical connector has a shielding function to achieve the high frequency requirements of customers. However, along with development of social technologies, in order to meet the customer needs on transmission efficiency and functional diversity, each of the electronic products may be provided with various interfaces provided thereon, which frequently causes the customers for mistakenly plugging the connectors, and occupies certain space of the electronic products, thus being inconsistent with the trend of miniaturization development.
To meet the customer needs, a composite connector emerged in the industry, which provides two shielding electrical connectors that share a metal shell, and other structures maintain unchanged. In this case, the metal shell matches with one tongue plate to form a first insertion space, and the metal shell matches with another tongue plate to form a second insertion space. Further, the metal shell may even match with the two tongue plates to form a third insertion space, so that three types of docking connectors may be inserted. By such a design, functions are extended, transmission efficiency is improved, and the sharing of the metal shell can also save the space. However, the structures other than the metal shell are independently formed, which causes complexity of the forming process and tediousness in assembling.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new composite connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.